The Prisoner of Hikari
by Roserin-chan
Summary: Chapter 2 finished! Finally updated it... Satoshi gets his first kiss, but not all first kisses cn be pleasant. Read it to know it! Review if you want.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: Sadly, I do not own DNAngel.

A/N: My first fanfic, no comments about it though... Hope you'll like it.

THE PRISIONER OF HIKARI

Prologue

On this day, the child of darkness is born and this is what she will be named. Fourteen years later, she will seek vengeance on the last bloodline of the wretched Hikari family and kill him. If she doesn't fulfill her destiny before she turns fifteen, she will be strike to death by the curse of the Black Feathers curse.


	2. Tajoka Wolf

Well, this is chapter 1! It's mainly about Satoshi, there's a little Daisuke… I hope you guys can overlook the grammar stuff. I'm trying to improve it. There is some describing weirdness too, if you know what I mean…:p

Disclaimers: I do not own D.N.Angel!

I want to watch Pirates of the Caribbean II!

Chapter 1: Tajoka Wolf

"Darn that Krad," Satoshi Hiwatari thought as he lifted his bloody right hand in front of his face. It was shaking weakly and blood was dripping from the end of his fingers, and producing an interesting art of red on his bed sheet.

"Too bad it doesn't belong to Dark, worse still, it's yours." A voice spoke in beyond Satoshi's mind. It was no other than Krad's voice.

"Shut up. Why did you take over my body? I had everything under control. Plus, Dark got away and I had to hut myself because you wouldn't transform back." Satoshi hissed at him in his mind.

"Hey, you were the stupid one. You actually stabbed yourself right in the abdomen just to threaten me while you could just ask me nicely. Look who's the on in pain now, Master Satoshi?" Krad was in an irony tone.

Ignoring Krad, Satoshi stretched his hand struggling to reach a roller bandage that was lying on the floor. The compression caused his abdomen to bleed even more. He then rolled the bandage around his abdomen and snipped the access off. Trying not to mind the pain too much, he got off his bed and got ready for school.

Taking his beg, he sat in his limousine which drove him to Azumano Middle School. On the way, his driver passed a short note to Satoshi that was from his adoptive father. It wrote, _be careful of darkness. _

Just four words in the middle of a memo pad sized paper. Satoshi thought for a while what did his father meant. _Darkness?_ Then, an answer struck him. _No, it cannot be!_

Satoshi remained stiff as the note slipped from his loosened clutch. His eyes were as wide as those of a goldfish were. _No, it cannot be, at a time like this?_

"Master Satoshi? Master Satoshi! Are you okay? We arrived to Azumano already." The driver snapped him out of his "daydream". Without saying a word, he went out of the limousine and headed for his classroom.

When he pushed the slide door open, he found only two or three students in the classroom. He was early as usual, and the class will not start in about half an hour. He had nothing to do, since he already finished his homework. Therefore, he decided to take a walk in the school to clear his mind.

While Satoshi was walking along the corridor, he suddenly felt uneasiness in his chest. However, it was not the kind of feeling when Krad is forcing to come out, it was something entirely different, something out of his hands. A feeling that danger was nearby.

He caught dizzy spells after the feeling because of the wound at his abdomen. The loss of blood has weakened him. He pressed his left fingers firmly at his chest while leaning against the wall of the corridor, carefully, so he does not touch his wound.

"At least it stopped bleeding." Satoshi thought. Krad seemed too silent about this. Satoshi looked to the ground, hoping to lessen the dizziness. Then, he saw two feet (with snickers) right in front of his feet. (A/N: any advice on how to improve this sentence?)

"Hiwatari-kun, are you alright? You seem to be in pain." Satoshi head a familiar, gentle but worried voice. He looked up and saw a redheaded boy, slightly shorter that Satoshi,

With very innocent crimson eyes gazing at him. Daisuke Niwa. Satoshi put down his hand from his chest, returning to a cold and calm mode and said, "I'm fine thank you." Then he continued his walk, hoping not to have a conversation with Daisuke too long, even if a little part of him wanted to.

"Well, if you are…" Daisuke muttered and then called out to Satoshi who was still walking. "Just wanted to know if you have seen the new student somewhere here!"

"New student?" Satoshi muttered to himself, paused, and then turned back, where he saw Daisuke pacing quickly to him.

"Well, have you seen _her_?" The redhead led out a smile. Satoshi kept silent for a moment then spoke. "There's a new girl at his time of the year?" He maintained his tone, pretending to be almost uninterested.

"Ya, haven't you heard about her? I think she is from the overseas or something. The teacher asked me to bring her around the school before class starts. That is why I was earlier today." Daisuke sweat drops while having flashbacks of him always grabbing a toast, leaves the house, and then races for school while yelling, "I'm late!"

"I'm sure I've seen her around here somewhere near here…" Daisuke looks around, searching for the native.

"Oh well, I can't remember her name actually but bring her to me if you seen her." Daisuke jogged away towards the school compound of the school while waving to Satoshi.

"A girl from the overseas, huh? Wonder if she is cute." Krad spoke and laughed at his own joke. Satoshi remained silent, with the note and the girl stirring in his mind.

"DDrrriiiiiinnnggggg!" The bell rang, meaning, start of class. Satoshi was already in his seat, together with his other classmates. The dizzy spell was gone as soon he returned to class.

Moments later, the teacher came in. as soon as the slide door was pushed open, Satoshi instantly felt the feeling again. Weak pains at his chest, feeling like he is falling in a pit, swallowing him, as if he was feeling… _darkness._ Satoshi clutched his uniform, holding the pain, gritting his teeth.

"Class," the spectacled, lanky male teacher spoke. "we have an exchange student from the overseas today. Turning to the door, "Miss Wolf, you can come in now."

A foot stepped in at first, then her whole body. Her beauty instantly stunned everyone. Long silky light brown hair tied neatly into a ponytail, with a few strands left in front of her ears, perfectly shaped face features… However, the thing about her that really catches the student's eyes is her eyes color. They were surprisingly golden, like any gold, but only shinier.

She then straightened he body, facing everybody, and bowed politely. She smiled sweetly and said," Hi, I'm Tajoka Wolf, nice to meet you all."

Satoshi, the pain at his chest becoming worse, heard the name, looked up, and moved his eyes towards the native. There was a sudden change in his expression. Shocked, without the jaw-drop movement (because he was gritting his teeth.)

"Those eyes…" he muttered in pain before his eyes closes as he sees the floor approaching. He blacked out.

Here's Chapter 1! Again, hope you guys like it. Sorry about the short prologue.

--" Gome!


	3. The Kiss of Death

Here's Chapter 2! Gome for not updating for quite a long time. Satoshi-kun is getting his first kiss, but not all first kisses can be pleasant! Wanna know how? Please read on! Hope you guys will like it. :P

Disclaimers: I do not own DNAngel. (Obviously…:p)

A/N: Tajoka is pronounced as "_Ta-yo-ka_". (I saw it from some magazine last year…)

Chapter 2: The Kiss of Death

Satoshi's vision blurred as he opened his eyes slowly but it got clearer as soon as it was wide open. Though his head was feeling numb, he came to realize a little about the surroundings. The ceiling is white. This is not school, or his room.

He moved his head around a little to see where he was. Not only the ceiling, but also almost everything was white in the room. The walls, the curtains, and the bedside table… _wait, bedside?_ Satoshi thought while cursing himself for not realizing that he was in bed, which was of course, in white. There was a bouquet of flowers in a black vase on the table. It was made of black marble with a drawer underneath it. _At least not all the things here are white. _

Satoshi tried to sit up to get a better view of the place he is in. Unfortunately, his abdomen was numb and he even had difficulties his hands. All that he could control freely now are his eyelids, which apparently led to more curses. Then, he noticed a strap of paper with words around his wrist. _Azumano General Hospital, Name of Patient: Hiwatari, Satoshi, Room: 632_

"Shoot," Satoshi mumbled. "I'm in a bloody hospital." While looking for his glass that turn out to be beside the vase, he caught a migraine. He pressed his head against the pillow and all the flashes of memory rushed into his mind. Him stabbing his abdomen with a knife, threatening that he would commit suicide if Krad wouldn't transform back, him bandaging himself, walking around the corridors in school… and he remembered, the weird feeling, different from when Krad is forcing to come out, dizzy spells after that and the girl, the native girl, her golden eyes, _what was her name again? Ta… Ta… **Tajoka Wolf! **_

Tajoka Wolf, Tajoka Wolf… The name kept repeating in his mind. "_So, the girl's name is Tajoka Wolf, huh? I hate that name, sounds too creepy for someone like me…_" Krad said.

Suddenly, the door opened and broke Satoshi out of his "flashbacks". A nurse who seemed in her middle thirties came in while holding a clipboard to her chest. When she saw Satoshi, she forced a smile and said, " Oh, Mr. Hiwatari, you're awake. The doctor already stitched the wound at your abdomen. It is a good thing you didn't bleed too much when you collapsed to the ground. Good bandaging, your father did it?" She raised her eyebrows and waited for his answer but Satoshi ignored her.

"Oh well," the nurse seemed angered by his response and said in an obviously irritating way. " You better take enough rest for this whole week until you have fully recovered. Until then you might be allowed to check out." Satoshi, though not suppose to, didn't pay much attention to the nurse. Asking him to stay in the hospital for a whole week was like telling him to saw off his right arm.

"Oh ya, there's a friend who wants to see you, but tell him to be quick because visiting hours are almost over." The nurse turned to the door, called out to the "friend", and went out. It was Daisuke. He was carrying his schoolbag, which means that he hadn't got home. As soon as he pushed open the slide door, he rushed into Satoshi's bedside.

"Hiwatari-kun, are you okay?" Daisuke's eyes showed a lot of concern. He seemed to be sweating quite heavily so Satoshi assumed that he ran all the way here.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's all Krad's fault anyway." Satoshi's expression still didn't change, but he was a bit thankful that Daisuke came all the way from school to see him.

"It shocked the whole class when you collapsed on the floor, worse, with your back up. A pool of blood started to appear at your abdomen and the floor was full with your blood. Then, the teacher rushed you to the hospital. Your uniform was stained badly so the teacher took it back to your apartment. We also called your father to come but he just said that you would do fine on your own. Daisuke pulled a chair to sit.

Satoshi kept quiet. He wasn't surprised by his father's reaction, after he changed recently. However, he was thankful that Krad did not take over his body while he passed out. Then, he said, "Sorry about the floor then." He gave a slight smirk.

"At least you can come to school after the stitches are removed." Daisuke sweat drops while smiling.

"No, I'll come to school tomorrow and check out tonight." Satoshi interrupted with a cold tone.

"But why? You have not fully recovered. What if something happen to you?" Daisuke pressed both of his hands on the bed and stood up, slight yelling, letting his kind nature take over him.

"This is none of your concern." Satoshi said while slowly pushed himself and sat up. "Besides, I have something to do." Satoshi closed his eyes for a while and looked to the window, doing one of his daydreams again.

"Well, if you think like that…" Daisuke muttered. He then looks at the clock on the wall and suddenly jumped.

"Ohmigosh! I'm late for lunch! O-kasan will be dead mad at me! I have to go now, see you tomorrow, Hiwatari-kun! Ja-ne!" The red head waved to Satoshi and rushed out of the room, leaving a loud bang at the door.

Starring at the closed door, Satoshi took a long soundless sigh and leaned his head against the wall while closing his eyes. _What a day… Yami, I'm sorry…_He dozed off for the rest of the afternoon before checking out.

"Satoshi-sama, we've reached school. Are you sure you don't need help with your schoolbag?" His driver looked at him through the front mirror.

"No thanks. I can manage myself." Wearing his schoolbag on his shoulders, he stepped out of the car and walked straight to his classroom, hoping not to stress his abdomen too much.

"When he pushed the slide door, he found no one on the classroom. "_Early again, Satoshi-sama." _His alter ego said to him.

Satoshi cleared his throat and went to his seat, took out a book and started reading it. About a minute later, the slide door opened but Satoshi ignored it as usual. However, he can hear footsteps that his classmate (whoever he or she was) was pacing to his row, drawing near him and finally stopped in front of him.

Noticing the shadow, he looked up to see who it was that was blocking his light. A sudden pain shot to his chest, causing him to drop his book. Satoshi clutched his shirt, while shivering; he looked properly to see who it was (although he rather knew it already.). A pony-tailed girl was standing right in front of him. Her smile almost covered her golden eyes.

They both stayed still for a moment, looking at each other, expressions entirely different from one another's. Tajoka was smiling sweetly until her dimples were visible. Satoshi, on the other hand, was gazing at her cautious and untrustingly.

Tajoka suddenly changed her expression. It was serious and stern. She lowered her eyebrows making her look like she was frowning, then her mouth stretched a bit into a grin.

Without saying anything, Tajoka bent down a bit, then lift up both of her hands and touched Satoshi's cheeks. Satoshi, who wanted to move it away, realized that he was paralyzed.

Tajoka approached Satoshi, her face getting closer and closer to his. Soon, he could see the structures of Tajoka's eyes clearly and she wasn't stopping. Her sharp nose touched Satoshi's followed by her lips. Their lips connected and Tajoka kissed him.

Instantly, immense heat rushed from his mouth, through his throat and spread to his entire body in high speed. It felt like somebody pumping hot smoke into his mouth.

Then he remembered about what his adoptive father told him about having this sensation. It was, non other than, _the Kiss of Death._

Well, Satoshi got his first kiss alright. Thanks for the reviews! And sorry it took so long to update. Hope you liked this chapter, review if you want. Roserin-chan.:p

P/s: This will help me in my third chapter. Why does Satoshi-kun have to catch Dark? I need an answer. Please & thank you!


End file.
